300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emilia
'Abilities' ---- Witch's Will Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'When Emilia uses a skill to cause damage, it will add 1 stack of '''Frost' debuff ( ) to the target, stacking up to 4 times. Each stack of Frost reduces the target's Movement Speed by 10%, up to 40% at 4 stacks. When stacks of Frost on the target reach 4 stacks, all stacks of Frost on the target will be consumed and the target will be frozen (stunned) by the Freeze debuff ( ) for 1 second. The Freeze debuff can't trigger on the same target more than once every 7 seconds. ---- Pack Attacks Q Cost: 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 Mana '''Cooldown: '''10 / 9.5 / 9 / 8.5 / 8 seconds *''Passive - ''The Artificial Spirit Pack will always unleash a cold aura on his surroundings and the cold aura will give 1 stack of Frost debuff ( ) to enemies who touch it every second. *''Active 1st Cast - ''Emilia instructs the Artificial Spirit Pack to instantly teleport to the target location before he launches a hailstorm on his surroundings, dealing 60/95/130/165/200 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. The Artificial Spirit Pack will stay at the target location after the end of skill effect and this skill will be replaced with Pack Returns Q. *''Note - ''The Artificial Spirit Pack has the same vision range as Emilia. Pack Returns Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '2 seconds *Available only while Pack is not beside Emilia' *Passive - ''When Emilia stays away from Pack for a certain range, Emilia will automatically activate the active effect of this skill. *''Active 2nd Cast - ''Emilia instructs the Artificial Spirit Pack to return to her, reverting this skill back to Pack Attacks Q. ---- Ice Shield W Cost: 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *''Active - ''Emilia instantly summons 4 shards of Ice Shield to circle around herself. While the shards are active, each damage received from an enemy hero will destroy 1 shard to offset the damage by 20% and the destroyed shard will shatter and launch its debris to deal 40/60/80/100/120 + AP magic damage to the nearest enemy. Ice Prism W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Available only while having at least 1 shard of Ice Shield' *Active - ''While the shards of Ice Shield are active, each cast of this skill will consume 1 shard to place an Ice Prism that lasts for 8 seconds at the specified location. When an Ice Arrow hits on the Ice Prism, the Ice Arrow will be refracted onto the nearest Ice Prism (Each Ice Arrow can't be refracted on the same Ice Prism more than once) before launching itself to the nearest enemy unit (priority hero unit) when there are no more Ice Prisms nearby. Each refraction on the Ice Prism will unleash a debris to the surrounding area that deals 30/45/60/75/90 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. *''Note - ''Each refraction will reset an Ice Arrow to be able to deal damage on the same target again. However, if the next hit on the same target happens too fast after the refraction (exactly the same time), that next hit of Ice Arrow might not deal any damage. *''Note - ''The subsequent hits of debris from refraction on Ice Prism on the same target within 0.1 seconds deal 50% less damage. *''Note - ''The subsequent hits of Ice Arrow on the same target within 0.1 seconds deal 50% less damage. ---- Ice Strike E Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''5 seconds *''Active - ''Emilia launches an Ice Arrow to the specified direction, dealing 60/95/130/165/200 + AP magic damage to all enemies in its path. ---- Wrath of the Elf R Cost: 100 / 140 / 180 Mana '''Cooldown: '''90 / 80 / 70 seconds *''Active - Enemy (Ice Storm) - ''When cast on an enemy unit, Emilia instructs the Artificial Spirit Pack to unleash a strong chilling Wrath of the Elf wave in the direction to the target, dealing 240/360/480 + AP magic damage to all enemies on the path and causing a slight knock up effect on them. *''Active - Self (Eternal Freeze) - ''When cast on herself, Emilia instructs the Artificial Spirit Pack to instantly return to her side before sealing both of themselves inside the ice while restricting her movements for 3 seconds. Within the duration, the damage dealt against Emilia is reduced by 70% and the ice will unleash 10 waves of Ice Mist aura that deals 35/45/55 + AP magic damage per wave with each wave applies a knockback effect to all affected enemies. This ability can't be interrupted by crowd controls. *''Note - ''While Emilia is sealed inside the ice, she can still use items. *''Note - ''The Wrath of the Elf wave has a certain traveling range that can end before reaching the target. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes